freakylogofandomcom-20200215-history
Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer
Metro-Goldwyn Mayer 1916-1924.png|link=Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer 1917-1924 Metro-Goldwyn Mayer 1917-1924.jpg|link=Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer 1924-1953 Metro-Goldwyn Mayer 1924-1953.jpg|link=Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer 1924-1984 Metro-Goldwyn Mayer 1924-1984.jpg|link=Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer 1924-1925 Metro-Goldwyn Mayer 1924-1925.jpg|link=Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer 1924-1928 Metro-Goldwyn Mayer 1924-1928.jpg|link=Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer 1928-1953 Metro-Goldwyn Mayer 1928-1953.jpg|link=Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer 1928-1932 Metro-Goldwyn Mayer 1928-1932.jpg|link=Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer 1932-1935 Metro-Goldwyn Mayer 1932-1935.jpg|link=Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer 1934-1953 Heart attack 1953-1956 Metro-Goldwyn Mayer 1953-1956.jpg|link=Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer 1956-1958 Metro-Goldwyn Mayer 1956-1958.png|link=Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer 1957-1986 Metro-Goldwyn Mayer 1957-1986 1.png|link=Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer 1974 (50th Anniversary) Metro-Goldwyn Mayer 1974 (50 Years).jpg|link=Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer 1982-1986 Metro-Goldwyn Mayer 1982-1986.jpg|link=Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer 1984 (60th Anniversary) Metro-Goldwyn Mayer 1984 (60 Years).jpg|link=Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer 1986-2012 Metro-Goldwyn Mayer 1986-present.jpg|link=Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer 2012-present Metro-Goldwyn Mayer 2012-present.png|link=Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer Scare Rank None for Slats. Nightmare for Jackie. Low to high for Telly. Medium bordering on high for Coffee. High to NIGHTMARE For Heart Attack. Low bordering on medium for George. Low to medium for original Leo and 2012 version. Low for 1984 and 1986 versions. Medium for the 2008 version. Trivia *In 1955 this company introduced MGM Television. *It started out as Metro Pictures. *Loads of kids had nightmares off this. Click here to see a random kid getting scared by it: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Db2WPbWfK0k *It appeared on multiple James Bond movies. * This logo appears on Good Boy and Igor. * In 1916, the sounds were not made. * The more they progressed, the scarier the lion was. * MGM is 102 years old. In 2016, it turned 100 years old. In 2066, MGM will be 150 years old. Paramount is 106/107 as of today. it turned 100 in 2011/2012. Universal is 106 years old as of today. it turned 100 in 2012. Category:1996 Category:Los Angeles Category:Scary Logos Wiki Category:1997 Category:1916 Category:1917 Category:MGM logos Category:Logos that don't scare Jamie Meaney Category:1918 Category:1919 Category:1920 Category:1921 Category:1922 Category:1923 Category:1924 Category:1925 Category:1926 Category:1927 Category:1928 Category:1929 Category:1930 Category:1931 Category:1932 Category:1933 Category:1934 Category:1935 Category:1936 Category:1937 Category:1938 Category:1939 Category:1940 Category:1941 Category:1942 Category:1943 Category:1944 Category:1945 Category:1946 Category:1947 Category:1948 Category:1949 Category:1950 Category:1951 Category:1952 Category:1953 Category:1954 Category:1955 Category:1956 Category:1957 Category:1958 Category:1959 Category:1960 Category:1961 Category:1962 Category:1963 Category:1964 Category:1965 Category:1966 Category:1967 Category:1968 Category:1969 Category:1970 Category:1971 Category:1972 Category:1973 Category:1974 Category:1975 Category:1976 Category:1977 Category:1978 Category:1979 Category:1980 Category:1981 Category:1982 Category:1983 Category:1984 Category:1985 Category:1986 Category:1987 Category:1988 Category:1989 Category:1990 Category:1991 Category:1992 Category:1993 Category:1994 Category:1995 Category:1998 Category:1999 Category:2000 Category:2001 Category:2002 Category:2003 Category:2004 Category:2005 Category:2006 Category:2007 Category:2008 Category:2009 Category:2010 Category:2011 Category:2012 Category:2013 Category:2014 Category:2015 Category:2016 Category:Logos that scare SpongeBob Category:Logos that scare Cailou Category:Nightmare Ranked Logos Category:High bordering on nightmare. Category:Alex Piela's Favorite Logos Category:Logos with Lions Category:Logos that make Hermione Granger cry Category:Logos that scare the Blue Puffle Category:Logos that scare the Black Puffle Category:Logos that scare the Brown Puffle Category:Logos that scare the Red Puffle Category:Logos that scare the White Puffle Category:Logos that scare the Orange Puffle Category:Logos that scare the Yellow Puffle Category:Logos that scare the Green Puffle Category:Logos that scare the Purple Puffle Category:Black Logos Category:Logos that scare Plum Category:Logos With Wildcats of Africa Category:Taken From "Forbidden Planet" (1956) Category:Logos that don't scare Gumball Watterson Category:Logos That Could Not Scare Zach Elliott Category:Logos that make Kirby cry Category:Logos that scare Bob Larry and Junior and make them cry Category:Logos that scare Bob Larry and Junior Category:Logos that scare The Princesses of Ponyville Category:Logos that scare The Mane 9 Category:Logos that scare Twilight Sparkle Category:Logos that scare Bob the Tomato Category:Logos that scare Pinkie Pie Category:Logos that scare Larry the Cucumber Category:Logos that scare Fluttershy Category:Logos that scare Junior Asparagus Category:Logos that scare Rarity Category:Logos that scare AppleJack Category:Logos that scare Rainbow Dash Category:Logos that scare Claire Wyckoff Category:Logos that make Blue (Blue's Clues) whimper Category:Josie and the Pussycats 2002 VCD Category:VCD Logos Category:Laserdisc Logos Category:VHS Logos Category:DVD Logos Category:Blu-Ray Logos Category:Yours, Mine, & Ours 2006 VHS Category:Yours, Mine & Ours 2006 DVD Category:Yours, Mine & Ours (2005) 2006 VCD Category:Logos that make Caillou cry Category:Logos that make you throw your laptop out the window at 3AM then FNAF jumpscares your computer and then you hit the screen with a hammer hard Category:Run For Your Life!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Category:Holy ROBLOXIAN Category:Goodbye Cruel World Category:Holy crud with purple!!??....??!!... Category:Logos that scare Greeny Phatom Category:Logos with too many categories!!! Category:Red Logos Category:NOT SPAM!!! Category:Wtf Category:Logos that scare the VeggieTales characters Category:Imnotevenscaredofthesonyone Category:Logos that scare Justin Bieber Category:And this is why I didn't watch simpsons halloween specials as a little kid no organs gracie no organs not kidding . Category:Public Broadcasting Service Category:White Logos Category:Logos that scare Ed Edd N Eddy Category:There's too many categories! AVALANCHE! Category:Help Category:Logos that make Felix The Cat, Tom, Garfield, Slyvester, Doraemon, Meowth, Gumball and Jibanyan become so happy and party hard! Category:Logos that could make Sokka scream his head off during the night Category:2017 Category:Logos that make Bob Larry and Junior cry Category:Logos so freaking scary you want to quit sleep until 2060 Category:Taken from "Greeny Phatom: Play, Dive and Race!" Category:Logos that scare Pidge(V:LD) Category:2018 Category:Logos that scare Courage The Cowardly Dog Category:Not defunct Category:Natsu Dragneel hates this Channel avatar Category:Logo That make Lilly Cry Category:Logos That make babies cry Category:Logos that make Bubbles cry Category:Logos that make Bloosom cry Category:Logos that make Buttercup cry Category:Logos that make Baby Flurry Heart cry for her Mommy Category:Logos that makes Larry the Cucumber sad Category:Logos that make Bob Larry and Junior sad that they they cry for The Princesses of Ponyville Category:Logos that Madame Blueberry cries at Category:Logos that make Sadness (Inside Out) Cry Category:Logos that make Dil Pickles cry Category:Logos that scare The Powerpuff Girls Category:Logos that scare Jimmy and Jerry Gourd Category:Logos that scare Pa Grape Category:Logos that scare Laura Carrot Category:Logos that scare Rosie Category:Logos that scare Tommy Pickles Category:Logos that scare Angelica Pickles Category:Logos that scare Pikachu Category:Logos that scare Eevee Category:Logos that scare Kirby Category:Logos that scare Sonic Category:Logos that scare Sonic the Hedgehog Category:Logos that make Bliss cry Category:Logos that make Oishi Kawaii cry Category:Logos that makes Hatsune Miku crying Category:Logos that make Blossom cry Category:Logos that make Keith fron Voltron Cry for his dad and mommy Category:Logos that make the Tiddlytubbies make lots of noise Category:Nominees for Scariest Logo of the 1950's Category:Logos that make Cookie cry Category:Logos that make Peaches cry Category:Logos that scare Erza Scarlet Category:TCM MGM LION Category:Logos that scare the frick outta here and give heartattack and V of doom coming to get ya Category:Logos That Scare Ethan (Object Invasion) Category:How is this scary?!?! Category:Logo that explode bomby Category:Logos So Freaking Scary That I Want To Change My Name To Ethan And Run Away Screaming And Yell WATCH OBJECT LOCKDOWN! 3932094274 Times And Rip Off All My Clothes And Eat A Yorkie Bar And Then Explode! Category:SUA CARA Category:Logos that make Tsukishima Kirari cry Category:Gh Category:Fdhz Category:Zfg Category:Gr Category:Fzdh Category:Zdgh Category:Gjx Category:Fxj Category:Gkhc Category:Gk Category:Gkc Category:J Category:Hjm Category:F Category:Fhmnbcgghs Category:Ghx Category:Dgxh Category:G Category:Zgf' Category:Xhd Category:'fh Category:Bch Category:Hgbb Category:Gvcfv Category:Gf Category:Fch Category:Gcffg Category:Gctrx Category:Dgrd Category:Cf Category:Cx Category:Vb Category:Cgb Category:Gcb Category:Vbg Category:Bg Category:Bvg Category:Drgv Category:Vrc Category:Xr Category:Fe Category:Fsd Category:Hry Category:Ku Category:L Category:Lo Category:Iy Category:J;p Category:K; Category:L' Category:';/ Category:;.k Category:L.,ol. Category:,li Category:Hku Category:Gmju Category:Vny Category:Logos that- nnope Category:Logos that scare Unikitty Category:Logos that could not scare Tristan Category:METRO Category:GOLDWYN Category:MAYER Category:Logos that scare Emmet, Robin, and Lloyd Garmadon Category:Logos That Make Avatar Aang Scream Loudly In The Night Category:Logos that Erza Scarlet hates Category:Logos so scary that it makes you poop your pants and then Princess Peach and Daisy climb into your underwear and then they play in the poop Category:Children who act like Bowser from Super Mario Category:Don't you dare Category:Do I have to follow you all day? Category:Logos so freaking scary that QWERTY sucks the life out of you Category:Logos that scares spongebob Category:Gang Sad Black PANDA BOOBS Category:Family & Kids Logos (or not!!!) Category:CR@P! Category:DA CREEPY CATERPILLAR IS GONNA KILL YA Category:��Heck�� Category:☁️Heaven☁️ Category:��☁️Hecken☁️�� Category:Get a snack and then go to bed. And then the next morning your sister has another part Roy inside the bathroom, so you play in there's for a little bit, And then play Spoiled Climbers forever!!!!! Then you die and get sent to heck Category:EVERYBODY DANCE NOW!!!!!!! Category:NOOD Category:No. Category:AHHH! AVALANCHE! No... the snow... so... cold... Category:No, the Powerpuff Girls should do it! Category:DAHK Category:Fat teacher and fat student Category:Fat teachers and fat students Category:F. U. C. KKKK. Category:HEHEHEHEHE! TOO BAD! Category:NUKE. Category:GOANIMATE SHOWS: The Eric and Julie Show, Caillou Gets Grounded, Boris and the Big Call, Daisy Takes Over the Universe, Lily's Graduation, Rosie and the Werewolf, Boris's Reaction to Justin Bieber, Andre Watches Baby Shows, Caillou's Tea Party, Category:Stop spamming categories Category:Natsu Dragneel hates Peppa Pig: Dawn of the Last Airebdmer Gaang Category:Logos that Scare Erza and Natsu and Make them cry for the Avatar and the Firelord Category:Logos that make Bob and Larry cry Category:Logos that make Bob and Larry yell